Their Love Story
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: It was their love story and no one elses. It was different from others. Friends for years and nothing more. Eyes open, realization hits - their in love. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

**(I OWN NOTHING)**

**Okay well I dont know how good this is, so sorry if it sucks lol.**

**R&R plz**

* * *

I walked into the lab to finish processing my evidence. Just as I sat down, in walked Flack. The kind, sweet and sexy Don Flack with the nice ass. He stood next to me and I could smell his cologne with a mixture of him. I can't really describe the smell of Don Flack, let me just put it this way if I weren't such a lady I would be on him kissing him like he's never been kissed before. Sounds corny right? But hey, I can't deny the feelings _all_ of the time, right?

As I was looking through the microscope, I could feel him coming closer and closer to me.

"Can I help you Detective?" I smiled, not looking up from my microscope.

"Nothin' really, I just wanted to see what you've got for me."

"Umm, nothing that can help us. The fiber we found was the victims and the same goes for the finger print that was found on the knife."

"Alright then, what are you workin' on now?" he questioned, raising a brow.

_Oh how he looks soo cute when he does that! _I thought to myself.

"Well right now I'm looking at the substance I found under her nails."

"So do ya know what it is?"

"Nope, not yet. I only just sat down five minuets ago, so I really didn't have much time to" I smirked.

"Oh well then if I'm gonna be a nuisance …" he said in a mock hurt voice.

"You? Don Flack, a nuisance? Never!" I said with sarcasm dripping from every word and a bright smile on my face.

"Oh now Stell that hurts!" he smiled.

"Suck it up or shut up!" I laughed and turned back to my evidence.

"Well I see that your true colors are startin' to shine through."

"Whatever do you mean?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Well what I'm tryin' to say is that you can be really mean at times Stell." he said with that sexy grin of his.

"Who lil' ol' me? Never." I said in a southern accent and smiled an even sweeter smile that would just about make your teeth rot.

"You just too cute Stell, ya know that?"

_Oh to all the Gods and Goddesses in the heavens, he just called me cute!_

"Aw, you know just how to make a girl blush." I said. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Hey Stell how many times do I have to tell you to stop watchin' those western movies. I mean cause' once you get goin' there's just no stoppin' ya." he smiled.

_Oh, God that smile, if I were to stand up, I'm pretty sure my legs would give out_

Again I turned back to my microscope hoping that he didn't notice my long stair at him. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me. My heart began to beat faster, my cheeks were getting warmer and I was starting to over heat. Suddenly I felt dizzy, if I didn't create more space between us I was going to pass out.

"Hey Stell you okay?" he said.

_Damn it, I don't know if I can even talk right now_

"Yeah I'm fine, Flack…why do you ask?" I said quietly.

"Nothin' really it's just that you don't really look good."

"Take me now sailor." I spat sarcastically. He gave me a cackle and smiled at me.

"No, what I mean is that you look sick, I'm not sayin' that you don't look good because you always look good." I started to chuckle, he was just too cute when he was flustered.

"I know what you mean Flack and I guess I'm just tired."

"That could be it but you really do look sick Stell, maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah I will just let me finish this and I'll catch a cab." I stated.

"You took a cab here?" he looked stunned.

I nodded in response but I couldn't see the reason he looked so surprised.

"Why?"

"Stell its ten o'clock at night and it's too dangerous for you to be out by yourself."

"I'm a big girl Don. I can take care of myself." I smiled.

"I know that Stell but can you just make me feel better and let me drive you home?" he said in a pleading voice and a concerned look in his eyes.

_How can I refuse that oh-so handsome face of his?_

"Alright but Don it's not necessary."

"Again I know this Stell but can you just work with me here?" He said with a grin.

"Okay, I'll try." I got up and gathered all of my papers. I put them in a folder and walked to go to my office. I placed my file in my desk and got my things. As I was putting on my jacket, Flack helped me into it.

_Aww he is so sweet. _I turned around and grabbed my purse.

"Thank you" I said. He looked down at me and smiled.

"No problem, ready?" he asked. I nodded.

He unconsciously put his hand on my lower back and guided me out.

The whole ride there I was thinking about Don.

_Did he really like me?_ _He seems to by the way he has been acting recently and he is always touching me. _

_Tonight I'm gonna make my move. _I thought with a devious smile.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So how was it?? Click the review button please.**


	2. The Plan

**Hey sorry about the long wait, I hate when people do that but life got in the way. Then when I decided to write more, the site wasnt working. **

**Btw thankyou to , xfirefly9x, Simplelove3663, Haizy and flyingace23 you all are the reason I try so hard to update soon thanks for your words of encouragement:]]**

**Anywhoo here ya go :]**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

As they walked up the stairs Stella made sure he stayed behind her. She could feel his eyes on her rear and boy was she enjoying it. She put an extra sway in her hips to ensure that his eyes stayed right where they were.

She dug in her purse looking for her keys.

Don leaned over her shoulder, "Ya need any help with that?" His breath hit her neck and she shivered.

_Is this what I really do to her? _Don thought.

Stella didn't trust her voice so she just shook her head.

_He shouldn't be able to do this to me. _

After fumbling with her keys she finally opened the door. She quickly walked into her apartment and placed her keys and purse on the table.

Stella went into the kitchen, "Hey do you want anything to drink or eat?" She yelled.

"A beer would be nice, if you have it I mean." _Maybe that will calm me down._

She came out and handed him the beer, he nodded in thanks and smiled at her. She sat down on the couch next to Don and turned on the TV.

While she watched _Seinfeld _he watched her. She was so comfortable in his presences and he was at home with her. The only light was from the glow of the TV, it didn't do her justice but somehow she managed to look beautiful anyway.

_I wonder what she would do if I kissed her. If I just moved over and took her in my arms and kissed her. Would she push me away or would she kiss back? Knowing Stella Bonasera she might slap me but who knows. _He pealed his eyes away from Stella and began to watch TV.

Stella's mind was wandering, she quickly glanced at Don he looked so cute.

_I wonder how he would react if I kissed him? I need a plan, something simple and innocent but something that will work. I need to make sure he wants me and feels the same way I feel about him. I'm gonna have to step up my game. Make me look sexy but not desperate. _

Stella scooted closer to Don and snuggled into his chest. He took in a sharp breath and looked at Stella.

_Is she really doing this? God I've been waiting so long for this._

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could get her.

Stella took a deep breath and sighed contently. She loved the smell of Don, it was just so addicting.

Her eyes were slowly closing and her breath evening, that is until she realized that she had to continue out her original plan. Which she prayed that it would work; she really wanted this to go her way.

She wanted him to fall in love with her but what she didn't know was that he was in love with her.

While she was thinking up a plan, he was trying to find a way to tell Stella Bonasera that

he, Donald Flack Jr, was hopelessly in love with her.

He couldn't remember when or where he actually fell for the woman but he loved the feeling that she gave him.

There were two reasons for him to get up in the morning and go to work, one was because he it was his duty to serve and protect. The other was because of Stella; she just made his day, hell his life better. Whenever she walked into the room it was like the clouds disappeared and the beautiful sun came shining through.

She was something else; she could make him smile, it was phenomenal.

He looked over to the lady in question; she was fast asleep on his shoulder.

She looked adorable and so comfortable; he didn't want to move her. Instead he pulled her even closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

Around two o'clock in the morning Stella woke up, she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She tried to sit up but she found it impossible and she soon found out why, Don. He had her in a bear hug, there was no way out and she really had to pee.

He looked to comfy and she couldn't bear to wake him, so she went back to sleep even though her bladder was obviously against the idea.

Only twenty minutes later her bladder was screaming, she had to get up.

She poked Don in the stomach, that didn't work he just grunted.

"Don." She whispered while she gently shook him. "Don, I really gotta pee." She almost whined.

That didn't work either so she flicked him, yes that's right flicked him right on the nose.

His eyes shot open, "Ow Stella what was that for?" He asked with aggravation in his voice.

_Well that worked._ Stella thought almost about to laugh out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I just need to go to the bathroom." She stated.

"Why'd ya have to wake me up for that? And why did ya flick me?"

"I tried to wake you up by calling your name that didn't work, then I tired shaking you and that didn't work, then I flicked you and that worked."

"So you resorted to using violence?" Don smiled despite himself.

"It was the only way to get your attention." She said almost shyly.

"You didn't answer my other question, why didn't you just get up instead of waking me up from a wonderful dream?"

"Because I was in a death trap." He gave her a confused look. "Your arms Don, they were wrapped around me like a death trap. If I moved you would hold me tighter." She smiled.

He blushed and mumbled, "Oh sorry."

"Its okay, it was actually very nice."

Just then Don realized what postion they were in, she was only inches away from his face. He could kiss her if he wanted, she could kiss him if she wanted, but neither of them took the perfect chance. They let it pass.

When Stella got up of the couch she walked into the bathroom as fast as she could.

_Why the hell didn't I kiss him! I had the perfect chance and I saw the way he was looking at me, he wanted to kiss me too . . . didn't he?_

Meanwhile in the other room, Don was still sitting on the couch in shock at his stupidity.

_Why didn't I kiss her! I saw her face she wanted me to kiss her too. At least I think she did . . . didn't she?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sooo whatcha think? hmm?**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have no idea if this was good or not I just started to write.**

**Review pweetyy pweasee : D**

**thankyou :]**

**mwah**


	3. A Good Plan Executed

**A/N: Hi everyone I know, I know I am a horrible horrible person. I am really sorry it took me so long to update but in my defence I got my teeth pulled and I have been drugged up for the past six days. Thankyou to all of you who commented my last chapter hope you enjoy this one. Now without further ado here is the final chapter, enjoy ( :**

_

* * *

_

_Deep breaths Stella, just take deep breaths. _She coached herself while holding on to the bathroom sink. She stood there feeling the coldness of the ceramic sink, trying to get herself cooled down. She closed her eyes and took one last breath in then opened the bathroom door.

She walked towards Don sitting on the couch, gaining courage with every step. Finally she reached the couch only to find him gone.

_

* * *

__What is taking her so long? Why do I have these feelings for her? I mean we were only friends, what the hell happened? One day we're just goofing around the lab and watching movies then the next I think I'm falling in love with her. This is not me; I don't fall for girls who are supposed to be my friends. Damn it she's got me so confused._

_She is an amazing woman though; her smile is what always gets to me. _

_No I can't do this I have to get out of here, I need to think about this one. _

_God she's gonna hate me for leaving._

_Why are women so complicated?_

_

* * *

_

_Where the hell did he go? Did I scare him off? He wanted to kiss me though; I definitely saw it in his eyes. Why would he look at me like that if he didn't want me?_

_And they say women are complicated._

Pacing back and forth, Stella was thinking of what to do, she was certainly not going to let this man go. This time she was going to follow through on her plan, whether or not it worked.

* * *

When Don got home he sat down on his kitchen counter and hung his head.

_I'm such an ass. I couldn't just stay there and told her how I felt?! _

_I, without doubt screwed this up._

Minutes later a knock was heard at the door. He slowly got off the counter and opened the door, stunned to find Stella there. She pushed her way through, while he shut the door behind him.

"I wasn't exactly finished with you." Stella said with her hands on her hips.

"Really?" He gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes really, I was gone for only a couple of minuets and I come out and you were no where to be seen."

"Well when you rand to the bathroom I thought I did something wrong so I just left. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"Did something wrong? Like what?" Stella asked, the edges of her lips slowly forming a smile.

_He's so adorable when he's like this._

"I don't know I just thought you were uncomfortable when we fell asleep. But I guess I was wrong." He smiled watching as she came closer and closer to him.

He could smell her shampoo, coconut maybe. He could feel the heat rise between them, his heart beating so fast that he thought that it was going to jump right out of his chest.

Stella got into his personal space, lips only centimeters apart, "Wh –What did you want to finish?" He stuttered.

_Donald Flack, The Donald Flack, Detective Casanova is stuttering? Oh My God, I've done the impossible. A round of applause for me, thankyou oh so much. _

She chucked at the thought, "What?" Don asked enormously confused.

"Nothing, its just I didn't think a woman could get you so flustered that you, Romeo of the NYPD, would stutter." She moved in and nipped at his bottom lip.

His neck turned a slight pink color and his blood became hot and moved down south.

"You Stella Bonasera are no ordinary woman." He said in a low, seductive growl.

Finally he claimed her lips, putting all of his pent up passion, lust, sexual tension and love he had for years for this amazing woman. He waited years, months, days, minuets, seconds for this exact moment and he couldn't picture it anymore perfect then this right now. Stella in his arms, now knowing that she felt the same way as he did, that she loved him as much as he loved her.

When they finally pulled apart he looked at her with his signature smile and whispered, "I love you."

Stella was in shock, never in her life would she expect him to say those three words she longed to hear.

With a tear of happiness in her eye she managed to get the lump out of her throat and utter, "I love you too."

From then on neither one of them needed to worry about the future because as long as they were together they knew they would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so thats it ( : I hoped all of you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment whether its good or bad I can handle it. Thankyou to all thoes who kept on with the reading. I love you all to death *mwah***


End file.
